roblox_nflfandomcom-20200214-history
Football Universe Wikia
ROBLOX NFL 2 Wiki Short summary on ROBLOX NFL 2: ROBLOX NFL 2 is a ROBLOX made sports game directed by PlayerHasJoined and clxr, and crafted by Cloudburst Interactive. Beginning it's development in late 2016, ROBLOX NFL 2 has made a long way, adding in immerse details, and also an very extensive amount of features. Now, let's get to business. Heroes Mode Heroes Mode is an action packed, exciting game mode. In Heroes Mode one player from the "Away Team", and one player from the "Home Team" is selected as a hero, in total there will be 2 heroes, one represented from each team with the rest of the players playing as regular players. The way the heroes are selected is done by a voting process for each team. In order to attain a hero/heroes(you can select from several heroes if you have more than one,) you must open item packs.1 In the item packs contain heroes that you can use, ranging from legendary heroe, to gold heroes. Now, the heroes themselves have unique advantages, so let's say you pull Earl Campbel, if you were to use that hero i- game you would have extra speed. If you were to use Tom Brady as a hero, you would be extra slow although your throwing power would greatly increase. Community Match Mode Community Match mode is a popular, simple game mode. It contains 5 v 5 1 and 7 v 7 1 with higher exclusive servers as your overall 1 increases. Exclusive Servers Exclusive servers are only for players who have achieved a set overall to play with higher ranked players. These servers do not cost any robux, although in order to unlock them your overall must meet the requirements of which that server asks for. Note: Achieving a requirement does not mean you can play in other servers. For instance, if you have an overall of 90, you can only play in the 90-99 overall server, or in other words, the elite servers. Training Center Training center is a game mode in which you can train your player by completing drills(for coins!), throwing the ball around, playing moss offs, hosting tryouts, and having team meetings. Your training center is also fully customizable! Customizing your Training Center In order to customize your Training Center you must go to the bottom left hand corner of your screen and click Menu. Afterwards, you click "Center Settings" and you should be set. Completing Drills Completing drills give you coins in return. Drills will help you understand the game concept better, and also train on being a great player. There are three subtypes of drills, Beginner, Intermediate, and Advanced with beginner having the easiest drills, and advanced having the hardest drills. In order to access drills you must go the bottom left hand corner of your screen and press Menu. Afterwards, you press Drills(left hand corner) and determine what subtype you want to choose. (As of now, their are only 3 beginner drills in take note.) Overall Your overall is determined by how good you do in a game. So for instance, if you throw a few interceptions, and lose negative yards your overall is bound to go down a bit, but if you throw a few touchdowns, get some receptions, and get some interceptions your overall is bound to go up. Everyone starts with an 50 overall and works their way up from there. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse